1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater exercise and physical therapy device for joint release and spinal adjustment, and more particularly, to an underwater exercise and physical therapy device for joint release and spinal adjustment wherein a tube is worn on a user's upper body and weights are worn on the user's feet in a water tank having a predetermined depth wherein his feet are spaced apart from the bottom surface thereof to carry out underwater exercise and physical therapy by using the buoyant force of the tube and the gravity of the weights, thereby enabling his joints to be released, making his muscles reformed, and further adjusting and preventing his spinal diseases.
2. Background of the Related Art
While a person is walking, generally, relatively large load is applied to his joints, and especially, if impact load is applied to him, his cartilage is injured or pressed, which eventually causes joint diseases. Further, if he is over-weighed, his joints are more injured and pressed, and in this case, if no treatment is made, his joint diseases become more severe. Thus, physical therapy is needed to release the joints and to return them to their original position.
The physical therapy is conventionally used to contract and release the muscles of a human body, improve the blood circulation and provide pain relief, by using physical energy like heat, electricity, light, hot water, cold water, motion and so on. Among the physical therapy, underwater physical therapy is most recommended for the people having joint diseases.
The underwater physical therapy is performed to remove the weight load applied to a user's knee and ankle joints by using buoyant objects in water, thereby providing effective muscle exercises, enhancing the effects of the muscle exercises, and obtaining muscle strengthening through water resistance.